Sesshoumaru: His Life In Brief
by Celestical
Summary: Sesshoumaru is an puzzle; a mystery. But everyone has a past, a story to tell. This is Sesshoumaru's. His experiences, feelings; the things that made him into the feared Western Lord of today. Drabbles and One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N **I was bored and procrastinating on my homework as much as I could when I decided that I would challenge myself. Since I write a lot of one-shots, I decided I would write ones that were Sesshoumaru centric (since my cousin bullied me into writing some Sesshoumaru centric stories for her, so I have a few already). Each chapter will be either a drabble or short one-shot focusing on something to do with Sesshoumaru; either past or present (and possibly future). And no I don't know how long this will be._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Fear

Sometimes fear isn't always a bad thing.

* * *

He silently watched his group make camp, the fire casting shadows throughout the clearing.

A similar fire had been cast during his first patrol. The shadows had moved constantly and the night was filled with noises not heard at the castle. Sesshoumaru had shifted closer to his father with as little movement as possible. His father had simply looked down at him before adding more fire to the wood.

"It's alright to be afraid son," he'd said some time later, when the moon had been covered by the clouds.

"I'm not scared," Sesshoumaru had scoffed. He couldn't be. He was going to be a Lord and a Lord feared nothing.

"That's not anything to be proud of. Sometimes its alright to be scared."

"But a Lord should not fear anything."

"And a Lord who fears nothing never realizes when it's smart to back down and live to see another fight. Besides what motivates one to do their best better than the fear of having something happen? Especially to their loved ones."

Sesshoumaru never had and still didn't have anything to say to that.


	2. Free

**A/N**_ Yes I'm aware that considering the update length, this is a ridiculously short chapter, but please note I am busy (as stated in other stories) and this will have drabbles in it. So here's drabble #1. I hope I will get to upload more chapters faster._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Free

Sometimes freedom could mean confinement itself.

* * *

He watched as Rin ran around, chasing the butterflies through the field, both free as can be. And he was reminded of the past, when all he had wanted was to run. To avoid the lessons, to take a breather, to simply escape. But the thought of his father's disappointment had always brought him back.

He had a responsibility, a duty. He would not make his father lose honour. Everything always led back to his father.


	3. Loss

_**A/N** Here's the third chapter/drabble/one-shot. My update time's gotten better. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Loss

And loss never leaves

* * *

As he watched the fire flicker, his mind flickered along with it, memories of his past running through his mind's eye like a silent movie. His life lessons, his mistakes, his regrets.

He remembered his mother's love, before the human came along. He remembered her laughter, the twinkle in her eye. All the things about her that made her her. All the things that had disappeared with his father's death.

All the things that had taken his mother from loving to cynical and had taken his father from alive to dead.

He truly hated his half-brother. If for nothing else than for the early loss of his childhood because of him.


	4. Humans

_**A/N** And here's part 4. I'm glad people are enjoying and I hope I don't disappoint! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Humans

He would never understand them.

* * *

He never understood humans. They spent what little time they had fighting each other. They refused help from demons simply because they were different. Nothing they ever did in their favour.

He hated humans too. One had stolen his father from him and had turned his mother into someone unrecognizable Another had sealed his half-brother to a tree, staining the family honour. A third had made a pact with demons and become a nuisance. And overall, they smelled terrible, refused to accept that they were wrong and were downright annoying.

But as he looked at Rin, he accepted that not all of them were so bad. However those were far and few in between.


	5. Visiting

_**A/N** Here's the next chapter. I have around 20 written, so there will be around 20 chapters. I hope I get them all up soon._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Visiting

It was the one thing he had left to do for his father

* * *

He had once visited Inuyasha. When he was too young to remember and Sesshoumaru had secured the lands after inheriting them; leaving him time to see if the no-good addition to the family had survived. Surprisingly he had, and so had his mother.

He had stared at her, contemplating if it would matter if she died, when Inuyasha had come running out the hut and skid to a stop in front of him, looking up with eyes ridiculously wide.

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked away. It was not worth the effort. Besides, he still owed his father one, and this was it. Next time the brat would die.


	6. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**Meetings

They hated each other, or so they said.

* * *

The first time he had seen his mother after she had left, it had been anything but pleasant. She was sure he would have lost his lands and died at some human's hand. He had thought someone would have done the world a favour and finally killed her off.

Neither had wanted to see each other, so they had said, and their meeting was supposed to be purely coincidental. A few insults later and they had both walked off, not seeing each other for another hundred or so years.

But Sesshoumaru secretly admitted-and he would die before anyone found out- that he had wanted to see his mother, see if she had gone back to who she was after Izayoi had died. And he knew that he had been disappointed. But he never dwelled, the Western lands needed him more…his mother didn't matter, and that's what he kept telling himself.


	7. Judgement

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**Judgement

Bad judgement isn't always a bad thing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's nose scrunched up at the smell of decaying flesh as he cleaned his sword on an enemy's clothing.

"You could have killed them a bit better," Inu no Taisho said, his face also scrunching up slightly.

"I wasn't feeling too nice in giving them a quick death," Sesshoumaru had blandly answered. Honestly, he hadn't quite gotten used to the idea of killing yet, so he had been trying not to think of it. And now he was facing the consequences.

Inu no Taisho just smiled as he began walking away from the battlefield. "I hope you don't get used to that habit. Good judgement comes from experience-"

"-And experience comes from bad judgement," Sesshoumaru finished. He had been told that constantly.

"This, son, is one of your bad judgements. By deciding to be ruthless, you pay the price even after coming out as victor. I'm sure after smelling this; you'll be kind and let them die quickly of your poison."

"Yes father." And he did learn. He gained enough experience to learn how to kill quickly and in a way that got rid of the body fast. Somehow, though, he thought that his father would not be proud of just how much experience he had gotten.


	8. Excuses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Excuses

Sometimes excuses are what you don't want to admit.

* * *

He remembered the first time he had heard that Izayoi had died. His first thought was about his father and whether he was happy in heaven with her. Then it went to the brat, Inuyasha. Was he still alive? Or had he died as well, leaving Sesshoumaru the only member of the Inu no Taisho line, his mother being excluded since she was no longer Inu no Taisho's mate.

He had gone to find Inuyasha, deciding that it was time he joined Izayoi and his father. He had found him being beaten by the villagers. Sesshoumaru stood there and did nothing, watching as Inuyasha used his half-demon strength to take what blows he couldn't avoid before he managed to escape. He refused to help a half-bred, brother or not.

But later that night, he went to the village in silence and killed all those who had beaten Inuyasha earlier. He then simply left, leaving the half-breed alive for another day. He reasoned that it was not fair to kill a pup, even if it was unworthy. That was his excuse for another 150 years.


	9. Leader

_**A/N **I seem to have hit a writer's block for future chapters (I need around two more stories to hit the twenty chapter mark). Hopefully going through some other pieces and things will give me the inspiration I need. Here's another chapter and yes, I realize, I have a bit too many drabbles (at least, more drabbles than I thought I would get)._

_Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**Leader

Sometimes the best leaders do not make the best friends.

* * *

He knew that a lot of people hated him; he would even go as far as to say that 9 out of 10 wanted him dead. And he could have cared less whether he was liked or hated. All that mattered was that he ruled his lands right and that there was peace. He could not be a good leader by being friends with everyone. There was too much moving, too much killing and he was a Lord; he did not have time for friends.

He walked through the lands, checking borders, killing rogues and ensuring that the villages were getting any extra food they needed. He was cold, quick, and downright terrifying if needed, but it was all for their benefit.

"Sometimes the best leaders do not make the best friends," his tutor had mentioned once, when asked why Inu no Taisho was so cold to his subjects. "They need to be making the best decisions for the majority. They can't take personal feelings into account."

Sesshoumaru had vowed he would make his father proud and that the Western lands would prosper. If that meant having no friends, then so be it.


	10. Control

_**A/N** I realize this chapter's a bit late in being posted but school caught up with me as did family. My brother visited home for the first time in over a month so I was busy catching up with him. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**Control

Sometimes it's best to let your anger out, or you will never learn to heal.

* * *

He had only felt true anger a few times, the first being at his father over the news of Izayoi and Inuyasha. The rage had just suddenly come upon him, his eyes bleeding red, fangs elongating and stripes becoming jagged. Through it all, his father had calmly stood in front of him, watching as his son got angrier and angrier as the silence wore on.

They had ended up sparring, almost destroying the dojo as Sesshoumaru took out all his anger, even transforming in an effort to deny what his father was telling him. They both took blows, bleeding profusely, and yet neither gave in.

In the end, Sesshoumaru ran out of anger and they both sat on the ruined floor panting.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Sesshoumaru had asked, his eyes now golden and wounds already healing.

"You needed to let your anger go, or you would never have calmed down and thought things through rationally. You would never have healed from the shock."

"I will never forgive you," he had replied, walking away, and refusing to admit that his father's words were true. His anger was already beginning to fade. But he knew he would not be able to forgive his father, but the last words he heard made him wish he could.

"I know…"


	11. Crisis

_**A/N **I just realized the collection is almost half way done. I'm glad I managed to make it this far and I hope the remaining half or so doesn't disappoint. Enjoy! As well, has anyone else been having problems updating their profiles with the new layout? Because it doesn't seem to be accepting any changes I make and my profile has some pretty bad mistakes (the result of typing it up so late at night) and I'm wondering if it's just my account or if other people are experiencing it too. Please let me know. Thanks and again, enjoy!  
_

Reference note: A Koi Pond is a type of pond that is common in Japan. It typically contains Koi fish, hence the name and is often associated with a Japanese garden (as far as I know). If I'm wrong, someone please correct me so I don't read poor readers astray.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**Crisis

Sometimes it's just better to relax and enjoy the crisis.

* * *

He looked skeptically at the scene, trying to figure out just what was so funny. The maid had fallen in to the Koi pond in an attempt to retrieve a fallen hair clip, something that would surely have gotten her in trouble should his mother find out.

She had simply overbalanced and fallen in. Yes it was funny, Sesshoumaru would admit that much, but his father was laughing so hard, he looked ready to cry, and it certainly wasn't _that_ funny.

"I still don't get it father. At best, mother will remove her as a personal maid and she will be forced to clean the stables. At worst, she will be killed for having ruined a Lady's possession. There is nothing funny."

"Ah, but we both know your mother despised that clip and only kept it so as not to offend the Eastern Lord. I think she'll be quite happy that she cannot use it."

"And this is funny?"

"You, son, are too serious. You should try to relax and enjoy the crisis a bit more; especially when you know nothing bad will come out of it."

Years later, Sesshoumaru learned what his father meant. He secretly took joy in his younger brother's struggles during their fights and even at Rin's innocent treatment of Jaken. Life was too bland to take too seriously, so he was left to relax and enjoy the crisis that others-especially his brother- went through.


	12. Best

Best

He had gotten the best of everything…or at least he had…

* * *

He had been taught by the best teachers there were, had the best clothing, the best toys, the best room…the best of everything. Anything he had wanted, he got. No ifs, ands, or buts. Sure he had to work for some things, prove that he was capable, but it was part of his lessons, his father's way of showing that some things were worth working for. However, Sesshoumaru was brought up to believe that he was entitled to everything, and that he would get it by any means necessary. And nothing lower than the best was acceptable.

His mother had disapproved at one point, believing it wasn't healthy for someone to get used to such a high lifestyle in a world where things could change at a moment's notice, but Sesshoumaru was a Lord's son, and as such, his pedestal was far above any others. Being the Western Lord's son did nothing to help her. If anything, it made Sesshoumaru that much more out of reach.

However, looking at the present, Sesshoumaru realized that he never did get the best of everything. Inuyasha got their father's love, the better sword, the friends and the acceptance. He was left with a sword that was useless and an image as an unapproachable. He had the best of everything and yet Inuyasha still won. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. What a Lord wanted, a Lord got. This would be no different.


	13. Ego

_**A/N** I realize it's been longer than my usual update time but the first half of the semester just finished and so my teachers are scrambling to get more grades in for areas they missed (figures). Hence I am now buried up to my ears in homework and somewhere in that pile I managed to find my computer to upload this chapter. Enjoy! And hopefully, I'll be able to update more often._

_As for the panther tribe, I read somewhere that Sesshoumaru or his father (possibly their clan or the West) had a fight against the panther tribe. I'm basing it off that. I may be wrong however.  
_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_

* * *

_

Ego

Once the game is over, the king and pawn go back into the same box.

* * *

The fight against the panther demon tribe had been a long and hard one. Many soldiers had died and Sesshoumaru could feel the headache coming as he thought of the long process that came next. Lands would have to be negotiated and enemies dealt with.

And as he walked passed one lone soldier, who was cradling his injured, but cared for, arm against his chest, Sesshoumaru silently nodded his head in acknowledgement and ignored the look of shock that appeared on the soldier's face. Acknowledging a soldier that had fought beside him was just another duty. After all, in the end, he may have been a Lord, but he was nothing without his lands, and those in his service. Sesshoumaru was many things, but he was not egoistic enough to think the world revolved around him.


	14. Attention

_**A/N** I'm so sorry it took so long but apparently it's going to take me longer than I thought to get myself out of the pile I'm buried under. I hope that this chapter makes it up for the wait._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**Attention

There are those who scream for just a glimpse of attention…then there are those who whisper and the whole world hushes to listen.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was not one of those beings that you could simply ignore. The instant he walked into a room, everything hushed and all eyes would turn to him. His aura was unmistakable and his power could be felt miles away, if he wanted it too. The silver hair and reputation did not help.

From when he was young, he had been trained to be intimidating, to be seen as a powerful being that could not be stopped. His father taught him how to get attention, to have command and to not be ignored. His mother taught him the opposite. She made sure he knew how to hide if needed, how to conceal his aura, his power, anything that could give him away in a sneak attack.

Training to be noticeable and invisible as needed was something his parents had drilled into his head. "Always being known and seen is never a good thing Young Master," the Inu no Taishou's top advisor had once said, after the demise of the great Lord. "Sometimes it's better to never be seen. It's much easier to get what you want that way."

Sesshoumaru was a person that could whisper and have everyone listen and he could be a person that would never be heard if he didn't want to be.


	15. Perfection

Perfection

There is not such thing as perfect, there is only the illusion of being one.

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew that most people thought he was perfect, he could hear the whispers as he travelled. Many humans thought that nothing could touch him, that nothing could go wrong with him, and so they feared him.

However, instead of taking great pride in his image of perfection, he merely scoffed at the absurdity of it. No one was perfect, not even him. Perfection didn't exist, nothing was without a flaw. And though the world would never know, Sesshoumaru himself had many. Far more than most would perceive.

Perfection was merely an illusion. If no flaw is shown, then as far as others are concerned none exists and so it is perfect. Sesshoumaru was not perfect, he was merely good at casting the illusion that he was.


	16. Change

Change

There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew that he changed a lot over his life. When you lived as long as he had, it was inevitable. Change was always occurring, and he knew that his father and mother probably wouldn't recognize him today.

Sesshoumaru was adaptable. He knew when to change to what the situation needed. Sometimes you needed to be noticed and in the spotlight. Other times it was better to be hiding in the shadows and slowly getting what you needed. Every situation was different and each had its own set of rules. And for each set of rules, he constantly changed.

But even with all the shifting in his life, he made sure that one place would never change. The large clearing he had stumbled upon in one of his journeys never changed, never shifted with time. Magic ensured that while the trees grew healthy and the grass was always green, that the flowers would never die and the small lake would always twinkle liked it had for the last 200 years.

And every time Sesshoumaru went to the clearing he would look around and use it to assess himself. How much had he changed? The different view as he got taller, the different interpretation of the things that had, and would forever, stay the same all told him how much he had changed.

And as he compared and as he adapted, he realized that while it was for the best, he missed the younger him. The one that could run in fields and laugh. The one that didn't have a reputation to save, the family honour to salvage. The one that used to see this clearing and be filled with glee and amazement.

But he turned away and left, not to return for another few years. Maybe then, he would have changed into something more likable.


	17. Strength

_**A/N** My cousin told me, after reading this, that I have a tendency to read too much into things (hence the reason it's impossible to watch movies with me and yet it's fun discussing it afterward with me). Apparently, she thinks I notice the little details and sometimes a bit too much. This one-shot is apparently the good result of my scrutiny. I hope everyone reading this agrees._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this applies to all previous chapters where I forgot to add it in...**

**

* * *

**Strength

The strong are not always strong and the weak are not always weak.

* * *

Early on, one of the first things that had been taught to him was to never judge anything by its appearance. The smartest of creatures would make themselves appear weak; hiding their strength from the world.

"Remember son, that the strongest of creatures can become weak while the weakest of creatures can become strong," his father has said one rainy afternoon. "There is always a fine line between strength and weakness, and often it gets blurred."

Sesshoumaru had scoffed at the thought of either himself or his father becoming weak. They were the Lord and future Lord of the Western Lands, they would never be weak.

But his father was felled by a simple human woman; by a woman who never raised a weapon and whose slim neck could have been broken by a new born demon. And his half brother was strong enough to defeat Naraku; even with his tainted blood making his strength weak compared to that of his full-blooded brother.

The weakest person had been strong enough to defeat a foe that had killed countless and seemed unstoppable by the time the last battle had come about. And the strongest demon had been weakened and eventually killed-even if indirectly-by a simple human.

Sesshoumaru never judged a creature's strength by its appearance again.


	18. Rain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**Rain:

The rain is the only tangible thing that will fall directly from heaven into your hand

* * *

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru actually liked the rain. While it did hamper his senses and made traveling harder, he could never make himself actually hate it.

Sesshoumaru was a demon, and like all demons, he had emotions. And the rain just seemed to calm them when he needed it the most.

Looking back, he assumed that it had to do when he was a child and his best memories were of him playing in the rain and mud while his mother tsked at the inappropriate behaviour of the Young Lord of the Western Lands. However the tsking would not go for long and in the end, they both would tread into the house covered in dirt to the dismay of the head servant.

Many years later, when Sesshoumaru had been patrolling and he had stumbled upon his brother playing like he had used to in the rain, he could only tilt his head and wonder if they both got it from their father. However, the thought of the great Inu no Taishou playing in the rain didn't last very long and Sesshoumaru had continued on. The image though, of Inuyasha playing, never left his mind.

"The rain is the only intangible thing that will fall directly from Heaven into your hand," his mother had once said. Sesshoumaru could only wonder if fate was trying to tell him something when he had come across Inuyasha acting like he had.


	19. Shadows

_**A/N** The quote for this one-shot is from another story I read on the site and it stuck with me. Unfortunately my terrible memory means I forgot the name of the story. If anyone recognizes the quote and knows the story's name, please let me know as I would like to give credit to the author. Thanks._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**Shadows

We are but shadows and dust to this world.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had realized long ago that no matter how powerful a being you were, no matter how close to perfection you came, and no matter how beautiful you grew up to be, you would always fall short in the eyes of the world itself.

As a young pup, Sesshoumaru had always dreamed, and worked, to become the best there was. He would not be left forgotten and he strived to ensure that his name was spread throughout the country. Others would fade with time, but he was determined that he would not become one of them.

His father and mother had silently let him do what he willed. There was no harm and it meant that his training was taken a little more seriously. However, the day he nearly worked himself to death was the day they decided to draw the line.

"Really son," Inu no Taishou said with a sigh, as he checked Sesshoumaru's temperature and winced at how high it was. "Killing yourself is not going to do you any favours."

"Especially when you do it _before_ you make a name for yourself," his mother had added in, sitting on the other side of him.

"I won't kill myself," he had pouted, because really, what was the use of doing all that work if he died before any of it worked? "I know better. I can't become immortal in history if I die before I do anything remotely historical."

Inu no Taishou could only sigh again and pat Sesshoumaru on the head. "There's one thing you need to learn son, before you attempt something like that again. Remember, the world is much larger than us, and so much more vast. There are thousands of people; demons and humans alike, and many share the same goal as you. In reality, we are all insignificant; we are but shadows and dust to this world. Never forget that."

His parents had then walked out of the room, leaving him to brood over a slight fever. Staring out the window, at the lands that stretched as far as his eye could see, Sesshoumaru let out a defeated sigh. His parents were right…again.


	20. Death

_**A/N** The collection is almost done. There's only around 4 chapters more. I don't like this drabble as much as the others but I hope it's not too disappointing. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_

* * *

_ Death

If someone you knew was going to die, what would be the last thing you'd tell them?

* * *

Many centuries after the feudal era, when planes and cars were becoming common, Sesshoumaru was struck by a memory from long ago; from a time where humans flying were though to be impossible. From a time when a little girl had asked him a question he still could not answer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if someone you knew was about to die, what would your last words be to them?" It was an innocent question posed by Rin right after another attack by Naraku. He had simply went 'hn', continued walking, and the topic was dropped.

However, Sesshoumaru never had an answer. He had not known what to say as his father left to defend Izayoi and headed to his death. He had nothing to say as Rin died in front of his of old age, or as Inuyasha lay dying from a rampant diseased that destroyed his human side. Sesshoumaru never knew what to say as those around him died.

And as the last person from the feudal era died, he decided that his silence had said it all, for every single one of them had died with a smile on their faces.


	21. Beauty

**_A/N_**_ Sorry this chapter is late but it's Christmas break and while that usually means more updates, for me, it means never being home. It's one thing after another and so this chapter was a bit late. I don't like this chapter too much but the next one is probably my favourite, so hopefully this won't ruin the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

Beauty

Never forget the beauty of the little things.

* * *

Once, when Sesshoumaru was a young pup, he had gone for a walk with his nanny. She had suddenly stopped to admire the view of a large tree that stood at the edge of a flower-filled clearing. Anxious to move and being playing at the creek, Sesshoumaru had grabbed the bottom of her skirt and gave a tug. His nanny had just smiled, shook her head, and then led him on.

A few years later, when Sesshoumaru inquired about that pensive smile, she once again shook her head and muttered, "Lord Sesshoumaru, you still have a lot to learn about life."

For many years onwards, Sesshoumaru strived to learn all that he could, to prove his nanny wrong. And all he would get was a sad shake of her head. It was only on her deathbed did she finally reveal what it was he was missing. "You forgot to enjoy the beauty of life Lord Sesshoumaru. Of the beauty of sight and the simple things. Many forget and it is not until we have lost it do we realize how precious it is. Never forget that Lord Sesshoumaru. That is my last lesson to you."

And from that moment on, Sesshoumaru took a new perspective on life. He learned to look for the little things, like the ease in Rin's smile, or the antics of Jaken. He learned to step back and enjoy, lest he lose it forever.


	22. Picture

_**A/N **Yes, this took a ridiculous time to upload but that's the holidays for you. And with exams coming up, I don't think the time will get any faster. Hopefully, after exams, I can update and finish this collection. Enjoy!_

As well, this drabble is in the AU where Sesshoumaru knows about Kagome time travelling and so he knows about future inventions like the camera.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Picture

A picture is a second of life paused in time.

* * *

The picture always sat on his desk, never moving, and always facing the window that faced to the east, so that it was greeted by the sunrise every morning. No matter how crowded things got and no matter how much space he needed to clear, any thing else could move except for that one photo.

Kagome had taken it one day when she had brought her camera and asked (actually demanded) that she take photos so as to remember her time there. He only gave in because Rin had begged, annoyed (Jaken of course) and threatened to cry if he did not.

It had been a clear day, with no attacks and no sign of Naraku. His group had run into Inuyasha and with Rin and Shippo playing, he resigned himself to accepting that it was going to be one of those days where nothing productive occurred. Besides, he admitted to himself that it would be nice to have a memory of his group in the future, after they were all gone.

Afterwards, in which Inuyasha had checked to make sure his soul was still in him; Kagome had approached and promised to send him a copy of any photos that contained either him, Jaken or Rin. She had found him 500 years later, and like she promised, she sent him a couple dozen copies-for later use or in case he lost the others, she said- of the one main picture he had requested for. A copy now sat on his desk, with the others in a safe, under a preserving spell.

Looking at it on his desk, he sighed as Rin, Jaken and Ah Un smiled back at him. The him in the picture simply stared at the camera, as if daring anything to go wrong. Sighing, Sesshoumaru flicked off the lights and left the office.


	23. Enemy

_**A/N** This is the second last chapter. The next update will be my last for this collection. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**Enemy

Sometimes in life you can be your own enemy.

* * *

The tutors used to talk about how perfect of a student Sesshoumaru was. They rarely had to fix anything. He was his hardest critic. Before they could point out a mistake, he would have caught and fixed it. Training was rigorous and intense. Sesshoumaru would never accept anything less than the best that he could do. To him, no one else would be willing to criticize him enough -who would after all? He was the Western Lord's son- and so the task fell to him. Nothing he ever did was good enough and so it was there was constant striving to achieve the best.

His parents had tried to get him to stop. It wasn't healthy after all. Especially if you considered his obsession with never being forgotten added in. Sesshoumaru was in essence, his biggest enemy. It was easy to take down another foe. A blade or claws, and if those failed, magic; something would destroy an enemy and life would resume. But with yourself, that wasn't possible. Destroying the enemy meant you losing as well. You were your own biggest enemy, and Sesshoumaru was determined to overcome his enemy and become stronger because of it.


	24. Silence

**_A/N_**_ I realize how late this is but you gotta love exams and end of the semester hell. I managed to upload the previous chapter in all that rush, but I didn't get the chance to upload this chapter so really sorry. Anyways, here's the last installment in the Sesshoumaru: His Life In Brief Collection. I hope everyone enjoyed reading each individual story. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and special thanks to LC Rose for making my admiration of Sesshoumaru seem sane._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**Silence

Sometimes silence can be more terrifying than the cruellest threat.

* * *

If there was one thing Sesshoumaru had learned from his father that had tested the strength of time ever since he became Lord, it was that silence could mean more than talking.

Men would shiver and shuffle and look downright terrified when the Inu no Taishou didn't talk or answer a question. Everything would handle itself as they feared his wrath. They took his silence to be more terrifying than if he took the time to answer.

Sesshoumaru took that lesson to heart and his glares made most men faint from fear. Inwardly, he found it quite amusing as the servants figured out how to handle the problems based on how he had handled similar ones earlier on in his reign. Only the most urgent or new problems were given an answer by him.

Besides, the silence saved him from talking to idiots. Really, who knew his father had such good lessons in him?


End file.
